1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a recommender system. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a recommender system incorporating four utility models for making recommendations about leisure activities.
2. Related Art
The purpose of most recommendation systems is to help individuals discover items they might not necessarily be able to find on their own. In today's technologically-oriented society, a primary source of such recommendations is a specialized “recommender system.” Such a recommender system can generate personalized recommendations in response to a query from a user. A user submits a query indicating certain interests, such as a person, place, books, films, music, web content, abstract idea, etc., and the recommender system rates the items within interest scope and generates a recommendation.